cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Templurian-New Artemisian Relations
Though both Templuria and New Artemis have only existed for short times, they have a long history with each other. The majority of this history is violent and full of conflict. The Conflict The conflicts between Templuria and New Artemis have all been about the same obsession. Revenge and payback. Once Blubba, Dictator of New Artemis for life, saw that another nation had come out of the Greek Civil War, he immediately demanded an alliance or the threat of all out war. Templuria rejected the proposal and thus the First Templurian-New Artemis War began. The First Templurian-New Artemis War The First Templurian-New Artemis War started when the nation of New Artemis attacked Templuria. Only two battles (being the initial strikes in the war) were fought on Templurian soil. President Gundraw took swift action and invaded New Artemis the next day. Severe damages crushed the Artemisian economy and threw the country into anarchy. Blubba sent a letter of apology and begged for forgiveness, but none was given by Templuria and the war lasted until the bitter end. The final result of the war left New Artemis with -5 soldiers, 1.7 infrastracture, and 0 technology. However one war would not end the tensions between the two nations. Both would be at each others troats for several more months. The War Fuel In anarchy and financial problems, New Artemis was temporarily scarred internally and President Magnum though it was safe again. However, New Artemis received aid through bribery from the nations of Daimonas, Reike, and Hailstorm, who would later form an alliance with him, and quickly rose back to its former glory. Many threats were launched by Blubba to President Magnum and eventually this culminated into another war. The Second Templurian-New Artemis War New Artemis recovered amazingly quickly and declared war on Templuria again as soon as they could, causing the Second Templurian-New Artemis War. Before the war, New Artemis had offered the struggling nation of Reike payment for it's services in war. Reike attacked Templuria the same day as New Artemis had. Heavy losses were caused on the Templurian side of the battlefield for several days. Templuria had no quarrel with Reike and asked for a ceasefire, though the offer of peace was not accepted. Templurian officials warned that if Reike did not surrender, it world be crushed just like it's ally. Reike ignored the warning and continued it's attacks. The Templurian military forced the invaders out after five attacks in Templuria. Templuria proceeded to cripple the allied nations in their own homelands. Both enemy nations were plunged into anarchy and Templuria rose out of the war even stronger than ever. New Artemis was required to pay reparations for the damage it had done to Templuria, however it never paid in full. Only about half of the debt was paid back. The Ceasefire After both countries were incapacitated by Templuria, all three nations signed the The Non-Aggression Ceasefire, a permanent (intented to be permanent, though it eventually was broken) treaty that none of the three undersigning nations would never go into war with one another again. The three nations agreed to the terms and the document was signed. The Cold War More insults and threats were launched by New Artemis than ever and relations between the two nations were becoming increasingly heated. A term of The Non-Aggression Ceasefire, that the countries would trade resources for diplomatic and economic ties, was broken by New Artemis, which increased the tension. Templuria fully intended to break the treaty and launch a full assault on New Artemis, however the rival nation had made itself peaceful and war could no longer be declared. But Blubba's nation began to suffer economically under the 'peace mode' it had placed itself in. Templuria knew New Artemis would eventually come out of peace mode and then an all out war would insue. However, before Templuria attacked New Artemis, the two nations came to an agreement and New Artemis slipped back into 'war ableness' without a war. Time of Peace After the Cold War between the new nations finished, New Artemis experienced a rapid infrastracture and technological growth. Two days after the dispute had ended, New Artemis was vastly superior to Templuria in technology, infrastracture, and military. With an obvious lead many forms, Blubba formed an alliance for the sole purpose of getting back at Templuria for it's former threats. The Creation of Darker Tomorrow New Artemis was planning to crush Templuria permanently and formed an alliance for that very purpose. Old friends and allies along with new ones joined. New Artemis immediately informed Templuria of their "coming demise" at the hands of the Darker Tomorrow alliance. Members of Darker Tomorrow Included: New Artemis- (Founder and Leader; known as 'King Monday' after DT being formed on a Monday) Domine Megas- (General) Lionskull Empire- (General) Hellsend- ('Official' Peacekeeper*) Reike- (Aider and Backup General) Daimonas- (Aider) Hailstorm- (Aider) *Note that Hellsend never accepted his 'official title' nor used it's benefits. The Darker Tomorrow Wars Full Article: Darker Tomorrow Wars On 12/9/2006, the Darker Tomorrow alliance attacked Templuria, beginning the Darker Tomorrow Wars. The initial attacks causd 119 soldier casulties, throwing Templuria into near chaos. The attackers were New Artemis, Domine Megas, and the Lionskull Empire. Six battles were held on Templurian soil, the most ever in a Templurian war up until the Templurian War of Prominence. The first attacks to occur were by the Lionskull Empire right after the update. They caused the most damage, weakening Templuria for the next two armies. Domine Megas and New Artemis struck with amazing stragegy, taking many miles of land from Templuria and annihilating the majority of its tanks. Templuria was thrown into anarchy for the second time in its history and pleaded for help with the NPO. The NPO awarded several sets of aid and many nations lended troops to take out the Darker Tomorrow allies. The coalition of troops attacked every nation in the alliance and threw them into anarchy. The aiders foolishly left their ability to wage war on and were forced out of action quickly before they had a chance to send aid to their clanmates. With help from Templuria, the NPO soldiers crushed the alliance and demanded it's disbanding. The Darker Tomorrow Dissolusion Act was agreed to, ending the wars and finally quelling the Templurian-New Artemisian Conflict. The Aftermath Anarchy, rebellion, and chaos insued after the Darker Tomorrow Wars and the government was fully overthrown. The dictator, Blubba, was executed by a firing squad of his own Royal Guard. Rampant gangs, massive poverty, great famine, water shortages, terrible pollution, violent religious zeal, ethnic cleansing, genocide, and public executions were all becoming commonplace in the territory former known as New Artemis. One could only guess the future of the declining territory, but many hoped it would be cared for in hands of Templuria. Occupation of the New Artemis Territory Drug trafficking from the former nation into Templuria had rapidly increased after the fall of the New Artemisian government. By Templurian law, drugs are only legal if proscribed by a fully licenced doctor. On December 27, 2006, Templurian troops invaded the New Artemis Territory. They were met with much resistance but managed to subdue and capture five major drug cartels. All drug shipment into Templuria had been halted and the streets were again drug-free. Possible Annexation A popular idea among Templurian politicians was the annexation of the New Artemis territory. However there was a debate as to if Templuria could support the declining territory and relieve it of its poverty. The argument still continues to this day. Autonomous Status Before annexing the territory, New Artemis was gifted an Autonomous Government, separated from the Templurian Government. However the territory was still unable to run itself and the autonomous government collapsed and it regained its independent status. Eventually, this failure would lead to the New-Artemisian Civil War. The New Artemisian Civil War The New Artemisian Civil War as fought between the Appointed Army of New Artemis (AANA), allied with the armed forces of Templuria, and the People's Liberation Army of New Artemis (PLANA) in the New Artemis territory. The AANA was the Templurian elected army for it's Autonomous Region of New Artemis. Upon creation, their only purpose was for the defense of the region. They were well armed with Templurian weapons and technology. The PLANA were a weakly supplied rebel group whose main purpose was to prevent Templurian rule in New Artemis, autonomous or not. They wished to establish an independent country in the region, one that would continue the fight against Templuria as the original nation had. The AANA and PLANA clashed many times during the civil war. The war began to turn bloody after the PLANA secured several low-grade tanks. Though outdated, the tanks caused massive damage to the AANA and caused numerous casulties. Then Templuria was forced to step in. Throughout the whole war, Templuria had funded the AANA financially. However, with PLANA making such a death count, the militay began to act. Templurian bombers and tanks destroyed forts and bases belonging to their enemies, while cruise missiles took out the PLANA tanks. Eventually Templuria left the war to AANA after aiding them with multiple defenses, including APCs, tanks, and helicopters. The war came to an end with the AANA being victorious. The Commonwealth of New Artemis After the civil war, President Glock Gundraw met with the political leader in charge of New Artemis. After many weeks of debates and arguments, the leaders finally came to a decision. New Artemis could not become a state, but a commonwealth. Under the terms of the Commonwealth Pact, which both had agreed to and signed, New Artemis would have all the powers a regular state would, but would not pay income tax. In exchange for not paying tax, citizens living in the New Artemis Commonwealth are forbidden from voting anything more than a local official. (meaning they cannot vote for the president or senators) After the announcement of New Artemis' commonwealth status and tax exemption, the area had a population boom. Police forces were distributed all around the commonwealth to insure previous crimes in the area would not be repeated. Category:Templuria